Written in Blood
by Patina Paws
Summary: The one who killed Sookie's parents wants what is his. That being Sookie. Sookie is tired of hiding from him for most of her life and wants to return to her home town to solve some mysteries and settle the score. She meets a demanding Eric Northman. Will he help or hurt her quest for vengeance and freedom? Eric/Sookie fic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction – sort of. I've actually started quiet a few fanfictions and kept them hidden as word docs for some time. I wasn't sure if I'd actually post any of them, I did them more for fun and because some ideas would be stirring around in my brain begging me to flesh them out. I can't even recall which ideas I came up with first. But I decided to just pick one or a few and actually post it to see where the story continues and if anyone else gets any enjoyment from them. I really enjoy reading stories on here so I guess I can contribute. I'm not even sure if I'm looking for feedback I'm not necessarily an expiring writer although I always thought creating stories was fun. But I'm not against feedback I suppose. It's all a learning process. Well look at me I seem to be rambling. Anyways this story is inspired from what I thought Warlow might have been at the end of the fourth season before we knew who he really was. I actually don't know who he really was because I stopped watching the show at that point. No offense to those who were still fans but I just didn't like it anymore. I'm still crazy about the first 3 seasons and some of the books. I guess I'm really an eric and sookie girl and was majorly frustrated at their choices and that the show just wasn't funny any more. Rambling again. You'll see that the beginning of this story is different from the show I would prefer to just let you read on to see how it unravels. I'll stop my rant and start the story, but first I have to say I own none of this. It's all Harris's. _

Ch. 1

I drove my rented Subaru down the dusty and bumpy road I used to associate with home. Humming Bird Drive, there were only two houses on it and a cemetery. I slowed my car down to manage all the pot-holes. There seems more than I remember, but then again it's been a long time since I've made the bumpy journey. My gran lived at the end of the street and my stomach was filling up with butterflies with the anticipation of seeing her again. It's been 15 years since I've seen her or Bon Temps and I was nervous and excited to be back.

I never really wanted to leave, but I didn't have a choice. My gran and Mr. Cataliades, my godfather, had made the decision for me and no amount of crying and pouting on my end was going to change that. It was the safest action, because _HE_ might come back for me. _HE_ knew where I lived and had already made an appearance once. Because of that I had to revolve my whole life around _HIM_ and what he might do. Because of _HIM_ I had to move from my hometown, away from my family and live a nearly secluded life.

To be honest I can't complain that much about the all of my life. Mr. Cataliades has been a good Godfather, although a little clueless as to what you are supposed to do with a child. He has taught me an incredible amount of knowledge, things I would have never learned in Bon Temps. He has also done his best to help me stay in contact with my gran and my brother Jason and it wasn't very easy. Letters had to be shuffled around the country before the reached to other end in order to insure they can't be tracked.

So much work has gone into securing my safety and here I was coming back home. Was I insane? Well … they did use to call me Crazy Sookie. But fuck it, I'm 25 years old and I don't want to spend another year of my life hiding. Nope Sookie Stackhouse will no longer be the prey. I wanted to try on the predator suit for a change. I think it will fit quiet nicely.

I found myself pulling up next to an old yellow Sedan, wow, I couldn't believe she had the same car. Well, maybe I could, my gran wasn't the type to give up on something and she always did take really good care of her possessions. I grinned thinking of her bull headedness and grinned even wider as I saw her make her descent down the stairs and towards my car. I leaped out and embraced her in a long, big hug. She smelt like lemons and mint and was much shorter than I last remember.

"Oh Sookie, it is so incredible to see you again. Oh my, you have grown so much," she said as she took a step back to get a better look at me. Her eyes had began to mist as she continued, "you have turned into such beautiful, young lady."

"Oh gran! Please don't cry."

"Don't worry, these are happy tears. I didn't know if I was ever going to have the chance to see you again. You shouldn't have come back Sookie."

I huffed and gave her a serious glance, "Gran, you're the one that taught me not to run from my problems."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't listen to everything I say." She said this almost as if it was a joke, but I could hear the sadness laced underneath it.

"Nonsense, I am not going to spend the rest of my days hiding. I want to enjoy my life with my family. Isn't the point of living? To spend it with your loved ones?"

It didn't take me long to get set up in one of gran's guest bedrooms. I took the room I used to stay in as a little girl. The walls were still pink and a pile of my stuffed animals could still be found in the corner. That night we had gumbo, the kind she used to make for me as a child. She remembered it was my favorite. Although the food was delicious, the meal was still sort of somber. The time has come for gran to fill me in on the whole Jason scenario.

She told me how Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green, two local girls, were both found strangled and how the evidence seemed to be pointing to Jason. I had her fill me in with as much detail as she could and I let my mind peek in at her thoughts. I didn't do it to be intrusive. I didn't like hearing in on people's personal thoughts, but I thought in this case there might be some valuable evidence that she didn't think of saying, but that she might have seen. It's a good thing I decided to because there was something she didn't want to say out loud. Something I would prefer not knowing, but could possibly be useful if I were to crack this case. A video was found at Dawn's apartment of her and Jason fornicating and apparently it was a little rough and involved some chocking. That did not bode well for my brother, seeing as both victims died from chocking.

I didn't think my brother was killer. But I also haven't seen him in 15 years. Did I really know him that well through letters and the very rare telephone calls? Well I suppose I'd find out tomorrow when I go visit him in the clinker.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing. : (_

Ch 2.

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders when I looked into Jason's mind and saw that he was innocent. But I couldn't just tell the police that it was okay to let him go because I was a mind reader. Nope, I read their minds too and they were bent on getting these murders pinned on Jason. The only way I'd get him out was to find the actual killer. Thankfully I was able to pick up one more clue. Not that it was much of a clue, but at least I had something. Both girls had numerous vampire bites on their bodies, especially around their upper, inner thighs. I really didn't want to see that in my brother's mind. But now I knew that both the girls were fang-bangers.

I didn't think a vampire actual killed them. If it were a young vampire they wouldn't be able to resist draining a perfectly good body and if it were a vampire old enough to resist the urge they wouldn't have been dumb enough to leave a dead body with vamp marks all over it for the police to find. But maybe another fang-banger did it? Or maybe another fang-banger at least knew them well enough to get more clues out of.

When I got home I powered up my mac book pro to find all the fang-banger hangouts in the surrounding area. Turns out that there was only really one, a bar called Fangtasia. Cute. I wasn't supposed to be around vampires. Because of what I am and who _HE_ is Mr. Cataliades had commanded me to steer clear of them. That doesn't stop him from interacting with them though. Mr. Cataliades is a high end lawyer and some of his biggest clients happened to be vampires. All of his clients were supernatural in someway.

Even though Mr. C is also a mind reader, he had thankfully taught me to build a wall around my mind to prevent others from reading it. If he hadn't taught me that then he may have learned that one of the main reasons I wanted to come back to Bon Temps was to seek vampires out. Of course I was dying to see my gran and wanted to help my brother through this trial too. I secretly wanted to investigate the murder of parents and find out where HE was hiding, so I could kill him and get on with my life once and for all. Yeah, Mr. C defiantly wouldn't have let me come back if he had read my mind.

That night after I have another delicious dinner with my gran I excused myself to get dolled up because I had a vampire bar to spy on. I didn't really own any vampire-ish clothes. I also didn't have a lot of clothes with me and pulled out my one and only nice dress I had brought. It was a white dress with red flowers dotting it. It was tight on my breast and hips, then flared out along my waist and ended above my knees. I paired it with some nice red heels and curled my hair. I was sure this wasn't what fang-bangers or patrons of vampire bars wore, but it would have to do. I told my gran that I wanted to visit the city, see the sights and not to wait up.

Now a fairy going into a vampire bar is not the best idea. But I was told that I'm only 1/8th fairy, so although I may smell especially good, I smell human enough for a vampire to resist draining me while in their presence. I was feeling chancy, and just in case I did run into trouble I had a silver chain in my purse.

I felt a similar feeling pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot as I did pulling into my gran's house. Anticipation, apprehension, excitement. My blood was pumping and I was on my way to filling my revenge. I stood in line and felt very out of place in my attire. Why didn't I own anything black? As I was approaching the front of the line I noticed the blonde woman in the dominatrix outfit who was checking IDs also emitted a pale glow. She must be a vampire. I've never actually seen a vampire before and the glow they emitted was ethereal against her pale skin. As I pulled out my ID for her to look at I tried taking a pick into her mind and for the first time in my life I was left awed at what I experienced. There was nothing. And it was different from Mr. Cataliades nothing. His nothing wasn't really a nothing. It was a something with walls around it that emitted a buzzing sound in my mind. But her mind was like a void, an empty space where her thoughts should be. It was one of the most peaceful feelings I had ever experienced. I was so taken with it that I didn't hear her speaking to me and must have appeared as the ditzy blonde most others took me for.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." I said putting on my wide grin, known as my Crazy Sookie smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and repeated, "this your first time at a vampire bar?"

"Oh, is it that obvious? I don't have virgin written on my face, do I?" It was meant as a joke, but she smirked deviously at me, took a sniff in my direction and smirked larger.

"In fact, you do. Have fun in there doll face." Oh my god, could she smell that. I prayed to god that she was teasing, the idea that they could smell my hymen was disturbing. Unfortunately I don't think vampires were much of teasers, something told me they meant what they said.

The inside looked like a gothic Disneyland, they certainly did name it correctly. There were velvet walls, chains, cages that held girls with tape on their nipples and a lot of fishnet. I made my way to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. I thought the bartender was as good of a place as any to start asking questions. So I showed him the pictures of Maudette and Dawn on my phone and asked if he's seen them around. He had, which was good; at least I knew I was possibly on the right track.

I figured he might be more forth coming in information if I acted like I was just here to have fun instead of solving murders having to do with fang-bangers so I had a fib in mind to help me out.

"They were old high school friends of mine I'm supposed to meet with, but I haven't seen them in yet. I was thinking maybe I had the wrong place. Do you know where they usually hang out or if they have any friends here I can sit with until they arrive?" I put on my most trustworthy smile.

The Native American vampire gave me a long look. "Those two weren't friends."

Shit. "Well, no they weren't really friends. I always tried to get them to be but they just never really clicked. They're both my friends though and I thought since they both come here I could get them both to hang out with me. Maybe not though."

"They spent most of their time finding fangs to fuck."

"Oh, uh, well thanks." My lie didn't get me as far as I thought it might, with a sigh I grabbed my gin and tonic and took a seat at a table that overlooked the dance floor and most of the bar.

I wasn't sure where to go next so I lowered my shields to see if I could pick up anything interesting.

_If I don't fuck a fanger tonight I'll get kicked out of my fraternity._

_I want to pull that tape off her nipples so fucking bad._

_I hope my husband doesn't find out I'm cheating on him with a vampire._

Sex sex sex. That's all what seemed to be on anyone's mind here. I did happen to notice that I only picked up thoughts from humans. All the vampires in the bar were voids just like the vampire at the front door. I wonder why Mr. Cataliades never told me that I wouldn't be able to read a vampire's mind. Probably because he knew me and knew that I would head out to the first vamp bar I could find. Their minds were little pieces of heaven floating around the dance floor. Too bad they were mixed in with some of the most degrading, disturbing pathetic thoughts I've been subjected to as well.

_He's so gorgeous, I just want to touch him so bad. He's like a God. I'll just do it, I'll go up there and offer myself to him. I can do it._

I turned to see these thoughts coming from a small framed middle aged man with glasses. Well, at least I'm not the only person that doesn't seem to fit in here. He had a look of pure determination on his face as he moved timidly forward. I followed his gaze and had to agree with him. The object of his affection was indeed a gorgeous god. Although he was sitting and on a throne no less he must have been at least 6'4". He had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His skin glowed but seemed as cold as his demeanor.

The scrawny man bent down to bow at his feet and went to kiss his foot. BOOM! The man went flying across the floor as the god had sent him there with his foot. Apparently this god was not a kind god. As pathetic as I found the man's attempts I was still appalled at the cruelty just displayed and rose to help him. He was bleeding and I could see the vampires swarming him like a fish in a shark tank. I butt my way past a hungry looking female to help him stand.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I pulled some tissue out from my purse to put to his nose.

"Yes, I'll be fine," was his words but his thoughts were filled with anguish at his rejection and public humiliation. All he wanted was to feel something, to have excitement from his dead end job. I could see his contemplations of suicide had been increasing quickly. This man may only be suffering from a bloody nose and a few scratches physically, but emotionally he was a wreck.

You would think I would just hate all people being a mind reader. And believe me sometimes I really do. But people can't wear their masks with me, I can see right through them. To their vulnerabilities, fears, and desires to belong. And I can't help but feel their plight and try to do something to ease the pain.

"Well if you're alright, could I buy you a drink?" I asked with my sweet southern accent making an appearance.

He looked at me as if I had just sprouted a third eye. "You do? Uhh, yeah…sure." I took his arm and help led him back to the bar. But not before I turned to get another glimpse of the angry god. He was starring at me with a very concentrated look on his face. I frowned at him and turned back to help the man to the bar.

"My name's Sookie by the way. What's yours?" I said as I put my hand out to shake his. His grip was weak as he mumbled Lee Davis.

"Pleased to meet you Lee, what's your poision?"

"Uh… a martini. Are you sure you want to buy me a drink?"

"Why sure I'm sure." I said sounding perky with a wide smile plastered on my face. I turned to the same bartender to shout, "another gin and tonic plus a martini, please." I never forgot my please and thank yous. My gran may of not have been able to be there for most of my up bringing but I never forgot the lessons she has instilled.

"Do you come here often Lee?"

"For a little while now." Lee was still apprehensive as to why I was being so kind. I could see that didn't happen to him often. He wasn't interested in my sexually I could see his preferences obviously lay in the 6"4" and carved from marble category. But he was limited on friends and kindly interaction of any kind. He started coming to Fangtasia in hopes to spark some passion in his dull and lonely life.

"Well this is my first time. I'm afraid I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Like a candle in a cave mine." He said almost too soft for me to hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You look like a bright light against all the darkness here." He said with some admiration in his tone then nervously continued, "you know with you're dress and all."

"Yes, I guess I do. I don't normally come to this type of place but I was planning on meeting some friends who've come here." I pulled out my phone to show him the pictures of Dawn and Maudette. Just because I was being nice with him didn't mean I couldn't see if he had any information too. "Have you ever seen them here before?"

Lee took a look at both the photos and scratched his head a bit in thought, "they do look familiar." I could see that he didn't pay as much attention to the females at the bar so he wasn't quiet sure but he did spend a lot of time there by himself scanning the patrons. "This one," he said pointing to Dawn, "I've seen her severely times." I could see green in his mind. He was jealous of Dawn, apparently she had been successful with the blonde god once or twice, where he wasn't.

He didn't seem to remember anything else of use about the girls though. Perhaps this was a dead end after all. No pun intended. Well maybe a little. Nobody in Fangtasia seemed suspicious in the I'm going to strangle all fang-bangers way. Not to say it didn't feel like the bar was filled with dangerous people or well vampires. I'm sure they have killed plenty. But no one stood out in a way to help me with Jason's particular case. The blonde god would be the best next lead since I know he's been with Dawn. But it doesn't seem he's been with Maudette so I don't know how helpful talking to him would be. Plus he didn't seem too friendly either.

Maybe my remaining time here would be better spent learning more about _HIM_. Now this was even trickier. Especially when I couldn't bare myself to even speak his name. That would have to change. I was just giving him more power by doing that. Warlow. His name is Warlow. Going around the bar and asking about two murdered girls was one thing. But going around the bar asking if anyone knew an old and powerful vampire was another.

The only way I was going to get any hints about Warlow was to befriend a vampire or vampires that knew most others. I've heard Mr. C talk about how vampires split up areas and assign their own rulers and sheriffs to over see everything. The sheriff of this area would know if Warlow still resided here. I seriously doubt that he did. But I know he was here when I was a child. He may have just been visiting, but I believe all visiting vampires are supposed to check in with the sheriff in charge. But Warlow never played by the rules much.

I made small talk with Lee but at the same time my mind couldn't stop racing with thoughts of my next steps. If I was the sheriff of the Shreveport area where would I be? I would put myself in a place of power, a place where I would be able to easily oversee many vampires and those who associated with vampires. Hmm… well that would be here I suppose. This is the only true vampire bar in Shreveport. If I was the sheriff and spent my time at Fangtasia I would want be above everyone else. To have the higher ground and appear superior. I would want everyone to know I was in charge.

Oh crap. I turned my head again to the blonde god on the thrown. It had to be him. The more I stared at him the more certain I was that he ran the place and everyone in it. I suppose he must of felt my eyes on him and he turned to face me. He had a serious yet questioning look on his face. He looked dangerous as hell. But if I wanted to solve this Warlow thing for good he may be my best bet at doing it.

"He's noticed you." Lee broke me out of my trance with the vampire god.

"What?"

"Northman…" he said gesturing to the upward. "He's scanned you twice already. He's going to call you to him. I can tell."

"Call me to him. Like a dog?" I couldn't help but feel on guard when it came to that vampire.

"More like a moth to a flame. I wouldn't blame you if you went."

"I'm not sure I want to get burned."

"That just shows proof that you're alive? Life is all about burning." He said this with a somber passion. I could see what he wanted out of life. He wanted heat and fire and he would risk physical harm to get it, he just demonstrated that moments ago. Earlier I found Lee's attempts pathetic, but now I saw them in a different light. He was brave. Crazy, but brave. But I suppose I was too. Doing what I was doing. I smiled at Lee as I thought about how much we had in common.

With that Lee sipped the rest of his Martini and stood signifying his departure. "Well it has been a pleasure Sookie." I see his mood has changed for the better since his kick to the face. I think he just talked himself out of suicide or at least I hope he did. I wished Lee the best and with that I was left alone at the bar with a vampire god still staring daggers or perhaps fangs into my back. I wasn't alone for long. Before I knew it the blonde female vampire that carded me at the door was handing me another drink.

"On the house sugar."

"Oh thanks, but I think I've had enough." I knew if I had another glass I would be too intoxicated to drive myself home or think clearly enough in this dangerous environment.

"Need a ride home?" she said with a glint of hunger in her eyes.

"No, but I do need something that you maybe able to help me with." Her eyes shown with passion as she must have been expecting that to be a sexual invitation of some sort. "A job. I just moved here recently and I'm looking for work." The spark faded slightly at the indication that sex was not on the table. But she seemed intrigued at my request to say the lease.

"Come with me sugar and we can talk to the boss man." I followed her as she headed towards Northman and couldn't help but wonder if I would have to wear a similar latex outfit to Pam's if I worked here too.

I kept my eyes to the God's and forced myself to not look away out of discomfort as I felt his eyes roam my body. Pam introduced me and he gestured for me to take a set next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman."

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Not especially." I chirped out before I could think about the words. Sometimes being sassy was so second nature to me that it got me into trouble.

He smirked.

"Sookie here is looking for a job."

"Is that so?" he said with his eye brows raising in intrigue. "We always have room for another dancer."

"Eh, actually I was thinking more along the lines of waitressing. I used to waitress a little back in Texas. That's where I just moved here from." This was true. For the past two years Mr. C and I made our home in a small town near Houston. And I took up work at the local diner, I didn't necessarily need the work. Mr. C said I had enough inheritance from my fairy relatives to support me. But I liked to keep busy.

"What brings you to Louisiana and to my bar?"

"Well Louisiana's my home. I have family here and I came back to be closer to them. And the bar because …" Shit because I'm looking for a fang-banger killer, because I'm looking for the vampire who killed my parents and has his eyes set on me. "I wanted something different. Something…" I looked around the bar "…dark, intense …" I turn to look him back in the eye, "primal."

That word did something to him. I swear I got a hint of fang were there wasn't fangs before. He smiled at me and with a voice deep and smooth he replied, "I think I can help you with that Ms. Stackhouse. Be here at 5pm tomorrow. Find Ginger, she'll tell you what to do. If you don't have anything appropriate to wear, we'll find something for you." He looked me up and down again, pausing at my breast longer than the rest of my body. "As much as I love that dress on you, we have an image to maintain with employees."

"I can see that."

Mr. Northman, or Eric as he asked me to call him didn't keep me too long and for that I was thankful. I was exhausted from the day I'd have and was more than ready to kick off these heels and crash on a comfy old mattress. I suppose it was the promise that the conversation would continue in the privacy of his office tomorrow that allowed him to let me leave with such ease. I was also grateful that he didn't bring up Lee or my frown on his behavior. I would've probably screwed myself out of the job if he had. I would've had a hard time keeping my temper under raps for his rudeness. But I had plenty of time for that to still be the case tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry everyone for it taking so long just to get out the third chapter. Like I said before I'm new at writing so I'll probably get stuck more often and I've been busy. I'm actually doing a long move in a few months so expect delays ahead. I will try however to finish the story eventually. I hate leaving things undone. Also thanks for the kind words of encouragement. And I do plan on this eventually being a Sookie + Eric story. I can't help that I'm obsessed with them. _

Ch 3.

I didn't normally sleep in, but found myself too comfortable to rise at my normal 8 am time. Besides I'd be working nights now and will need to start changing my sleep schedule. The only thing I had to do before going back to Fangtasia was to go shopping for work clothes. Something told me I wouldn't like what Eric would have to offer me as work attire if I didn't have my own.

I took my time drinking coffee and having breakfast or I suppose it was lunch with Gran. I told her I found a job at a bar, but left out the part that it was a vampire bar. My gran didn't necessarily have anything against vampires, but with my situation it would only worry her.

Around one I decided to get my butt on the road. Unfortunately Bon Temps is too small of a town to even have a decent clothing store so I made my way to Shreveport and stopped at Tara's Togs.

I had a hard time keeping myself in the black and latex mode. I kept stopping to look at colorful sundresses. Gothic just wasn't my style. I really did consider myself a southern belle at heart. I suppose I was wearing my frustration pretty well because one of the retail personal asked if she could help me with anything with a look of concern on her face.

"Well, I need to find clothes for a new job but I just don't know what to get. It's not really my style."

"Where are working at?"

"Fangtasia."

She gave me a look of surprise, "girl you ain't kidding about that not being your style," she said taking in my feminine appearance. "I'll help you out."

I followed her down a few racks and she started pulling items off the shelves until her arms couldn't hold anymore. "Okay girl, why don't you start with these."

I felt a little over whelmed with the stack of clothes she handed me but with time I did find a collection of dresses, tops, bottoms, heels, and accessories appropriate for Fangtasia. I wasn't the type of girl who was comfortable showing off a lot of skin so I picked outfits that just bordered my comfort zone. I was sure they would be just suitable enough for Eric so he wouldn't stick me wearing duck tape like one of the girls I saw there last night.

Tara also convinced me to get some new under garments to go with the outfits. I didn't see the point since no one else would be seeing them. But I did admit I would feel sexy in that red laced thong and matching bra set. I have always just accepted that I would never date or have sex so it was the first time I found myself buying something like this and I don't know why. Was I changing my mind on the idea that sex was hopeless? Was it really just for me that I was buying these for? I didn't want to dwell on that too long. I just handed Tara my card and was on my way on my way home so I could soak in a warm bath before having to return to Shreveport again.

I decided to wear the red dress with the black shear fabric the clung to it. I paired them with my high black heels and some chain jewelry. I added a smoky eye look to my make-up and I wore my hair down in curls. I didn't want to advertise my neck for sell by wearing it up. It was about time to start work and I hoped to god that my feet would survive the night.

The club wasn't opened yet when I arrived and I wasn't quiet sure if I should just walk in or knock at the front door. I tried pulling on the handle and that answered my question since it was locked. I banged as hard as I could because I had no idea if anyone would be able to hear me.

After a few moments of waiting a skinny red head answered the door with a big smile.

"You must be Sookie. Sorry about the door being locked. I used to keep it unlocked once I got here but I've had weirdos just barging in before we're open so I got to keep it locked now." I wondered what her idea of a weirdo was when she worked at Fangtasia.

"I'm Ginger by the way. Here I'll show you to the employee area so you can put your bag away." I followed Ginger down a hall and took the last left which led into a mini locker room with some chairs, a shower, a sink and a mirror. Not a bad space. It was pretty nice to know I could keep some of my work clothes here in the locker so I wouldn't always have to leave the house looking like I was headed to a sex club. "You can take any locker that's empty."

I put my bag in one and made a mental note to pick up a combination lock for it later. Ginger then gave me a tour of the bar and started going over how the sections were split up, the menu and how to behave around the customers, Long Shadow, who I learned was the Native American bar tender from last night, and Pam and Eric.

I was starting to feel a little nervous, I was always nervous when starting a new job. I wish I could be one of those people who were just always cool and collected and at times I did get lucky with feeling that way in quick situations at times, but when I had a chance to dwell on situations a head of time I would feel the pressure to not mess up.

The bar opened and I started serving my section. It was slow at first but escalated pretty quickly to capacity. I didn't notice Eric or Pam and for the first several hours, but when I had a chance to take my 10 minute break I saw Eric had taken his place on his thrown. He noticed me too in that moment and gave me an appraising look.

I turned my head away because I didn't want him to see the blush on my face. I darted for the locker room where I leaned back on one of the chairs and began massaging my feet. I closed my eyes and tried to relax my mind by focusing on one of the voids in the bar. I noticed that the voids all felt like different sizes. I'm not sure if that had anything to do with the actual size of the vampire, their power, mental capacity or age. I felt my mind being drawn to the largest void in the bar. I let myself be swallowed by its silence as I massaged deeper into the arch of my foot. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the pleasure both acts were giving me in that moment.

Suddenly I felt another pair of hands on my feet. Cold hands. And a voice that surprised the shit out of me, "let me help you with that," it murmured as I jumped three feet into the air.

"Holy cheese and crackers!" I held my hand to my heart which was beating a million miles per minute as I stared wide eyed at Pam who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I didn't mean to startle you, just thought you could use a strong hand to help get those kinks out. You don't normally were heels do you?"

"Um, no I don't. I'm fine though, please don't do that again Pam. You scared the beheebies out of me." I silently chastised myself for letting my mind drift so far away that it couldn't sense Pam's approach. I couldn't afford to be that relaxed.

"Beheebies? I'm not familiar with that. I don't smell anything foul so I'm assuming you didn't defecate. Is that what you meant?"

"Jesus Christ! No that's not what I meant Pam. Gross."

"I'm not that one that performs those bodily functions."

"Well you did at one point. Did you need something or did you just come in here to give me a foot rub?"

"Eric is ready to meet with you in his office once you are finished with your break." Pam said while turning her attention back onto herself as she started fixing her make-up in the mirror.

"Oh okay." Pam gave me a long stare and bent down to look me closely in the face. She took out her lipstick and started running it along my lips which took me by surprise. It felt like an intimate and personal act she was performing.

"This color suits you," she said as she finished. I looked in the mirror and even though I never wear lipstick she was right, the deep burgundy gave me a sultry look. I pressed my lips together and stepped out to knock on Eric's office.

"Come in."

Eric's office was different from the rest of the bar. It wasn't dark, dramatic or reeking of death and danger. It was simple, minimalist, and relaxing. I took a seat on the black leather chair in front of Eric's desk where he still hasn't looked up.

"Pam said you wanted to see me."

He shuffled around some papers while I took in the egg white walls with several paintings of a cold yet, beautiful landscapes of oceans and cliffs.

His voice brought me out of the trance the paintings have put me in, "I wanted you to understand that you're not a formal employee as of yet. This week will be a trial run to see how you do. You will still be paid of course, but the paperwork won't be signed until I'm sure whether I want to keep you on. If you stay your employment will cover health care, dental, sick leave and supply you with some vacation days." He paused to let me take that in.

"Well that all sounds good." I was a bit lost for words at his very formal and business toned discussion. It didn't last long enough for me to get used to because soon enough he turned the straight line of his mouth up to curves as it appeared something more pleasurable appeared on his mind.

"You would be paid twice as much as a dancer though. Servers only make $12 an hour plus tips. And the tips would be substantially higher as a dancer. Well for you they would."

"Well unless you'd let me dance the hokey pokey and let me keep my clothes on, I'm fine in the server position."

He laughed and replied more darkly, "I'd defiantly like to see you do the hokey pokey some day. But perhaps you're right about the stage not being the best place for you. I'd rather keep that for myself to see."

"Well don't get that excited about seeing the hokey pokey, I'm afraid you'd be disappointed. Plus I have two left feet, which makes it doubly hard to shake my right foot all about."

Eric laughed some more and made light reassurances to my ability to dance. The light banter that flowed between us was fun, yet held a hint of danger and promise within it. I found myself not in a hurry to leave the office, but I should have been.

As I was about to take my leave but Eric stopped me, "Oh, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about Ms. Stackhouse."

I sat back down hesitantly, "oh, what's that?"

"Those two women you were asking about yesterday; a Maudette Pickens and Dawn Greene, friends of yours." Shit the tone he was using was telling me he was suspicious by the way he said 'friends'. I just sat quietly at the edge of my seat waiting for him to go on.

"Although you told Long Shadow that you were waiting to meet them there that night it appears they had both died not too long ago." He paused waiting for me to take that in and perhaps respond to the news.

"Oh," was my only response. I might be in deep shit here it's best to keep my answers short to see where he's going with this first. I should have never fabricated the story. Lies always come back to bite you in the butt. I should know that by Niall's mistakes.

"And furthermore I'm under the impression that their deaths are under suspicion of being caused by a Jason Stackhouse. There isn't any relation is there?" He said this so cool and calm, but his voice was steel and I knew he could and probably would tear my throat out if I lied or if he felt like I was a threat to him or his bar. I had to be careful in my response.

"Yes, that's my brother." No sense in lying there, he probably already knew that.

I'm sure he could hear my heart beating a million miles per second. He was sure to smell my fear. "Well then you see my confusion Ms. Stackhouse. If your brother is being accused of their murders, then surely you would be aware of the girl's deaths. Which leads to me wondering why you were asking about them in my bar." His tone started to get deeper and rougher towards the end. He was getting angry.

Time to come clean Stackhouse. I took a deep breath, "Jason didn't do it. I know for certain he didn't, but I don't have proof and I don't know who did. The only thing those women had in common other than sleeping with my brother the night of their deaths was that they were both serious fang bangers. I didn't mean your bar or your patrons any harm. I just thought that maybe someone was attacking fang bangers."

He was silent for a moment and I held my breath in anticipation at his reaction. "So you decided to use my bar as your sleuth solving service. Is that why you wanted to work here? To get information out of the employees and patrons?"

"I won't lie that that was part of the appeal of working here. But I wasn't planning on quitting once I freed my brother. It's not just for him that I want to work here." I gave him a serious and genuine look, "Mr. Northman I am completely loyal to those I am close to. You can see that I won't give up on helping my brother and I can help you as well by solving these crimes."

He gave me a wary look, "And how is that Ms. Stackhouse, when it appears you are looking at a vampire bar, MY vampire bar for the killer?"

"I don't think a vampire killed them. They weren't drained. There were bite marks on their bodies. But it doesn't make sense that a vampire would be their killer."

I paused and he gave me a look telling me to continue. "A new born vampire wouldn't be able to resist draining bodies filled with blood and vampires old enough to resist that urge would surely be smart enough to properly dispose of a dead body that has vampire bite marks on it."

"You're knowledge of vampires surprise me. How do you know that?"

"They do have books about the biology and habits of vampires." And I have read all of them with my obsession to defend myself against Warlow, but I knew those books were mostly full of garbage and that the writers didn't in all actuality know everything about vampires. The important information I gathered has all been through Mr. C.

"You should be careful what you read. You can't believe everything that's written down." I nodded confirming what he said.

"I think the killer must be a human, a human that doesn't like fang bangers. And if that's the case then I'm trying to save half your clientele. And I think it's safe to say if it's a person who doesn't like fang bangers they probably aren't too crazy about vampires either. With the more bodies this person racks up he may start to get the courage to work up to bigger game."

Eric seemed to really take that in. "And you think you're the person to tackle this problem. Why do you not tell the police your suspicions and let them handle it?"

I sighed in frustration, "The police here are too drunk and stubborn to listen to reason. My brother is the easy target to solving this case. That's all they care about. No one else seems interested in finding out what really happened. I'm not going to let my brother go to prison for crimes he didn't commit and let a killer go on killing more innocent girls."

"Surely they would realize you're brother is innocent as soon as there is another death while he is in custody."

"Yes, but I'd rather not wait for another person to die when I might have been able to prevent it."

He gave me a long stare as if I was the hardest puzzle he was trying to solve. I don't know if he understands why I cared about saving the lives of people I didn't know with no benefit to myself.

"Okay Ms. Stackhouse. You can stay on. But as I said earlier, on a trial basis for now. And I don't want you bothering my patrons with interrogations. If you discover any new information on the subject you report it to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I was on the fence between feeling afraid again and also relieved. He wasn't going to hurt me, he was going to let me continue working here, but he was going to keep a close eye on me and I better not screw up.


	4. Chapter 4

After several days the police had to end up releasing my brother on insufficient evidence. They weren't giving up on him yet though. I could clearly read that in their minds Jason was guilty and they were going to get him.

I was running into dead end after dead end with solving the murders. I've been trying to spend more time at the local hot spots in Bon Temps to see if I could pick up any interesting thoughts on the case.

It mostly ended with me needing to ice my head for the remainder of the night after acquiring too much intimate information on the townsfolk. Things I really would of preferred not knowing.

Today I was meeting Jason at Merlotte's, one of the more popular restaurant and bars in town. I put on a light blue sundress and let my hair hang down in loose curls with minimal make-up. This is how I most preferred to dress and I relished in having the opportunities to dress how I wanted when I wasn't working at Fangtasia.

"Hi Jas," I said cheerfully as I took a seat next to him at a table. He was sitting with some of his friends that he worked with on the road crew.

"Hey Sook," he replied, "you've met JB and Renee haven't you?"

"Oh I meet JB before but I don't believe I've met Renee yet. How de do?" I asked politely and stuck my hand out to shake his.

He lightly gripped my hand for a loose shake. I could instantly hear his thoughts with the skin-to-skin contact. He thought I looked very pretty, like a proper lady. I was pleased to hear a nice, innocent thought and widened my smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie. Jason has told me a lot about you."

"All lies I'm sure," I giggled out.

"Nah, you're a good sister. Sounds like you've really stuck by him when you needed you." I often feel uncomfortable with praise and just gave him a shy smile as a response. I thought it was odd that I noticed his thoughts didn't carry the same heavy Cajun accent his voice held, but quickly shook it off as unimportant.

Dinner was great. I enjoyed chatting with Jason and his friends like a normal person. It was difficult to concentrate on the conversation at times with all the people in the bar, but I was used to covering my tracks with a poker face and my crazy Sookie smile.

Eventually Jason left our table to chat up a pretty brunette with bright green eyes and a bare midriff. Our server, a young girl with dyed black hair and a drastic amount of eye make-up came back to refresh our pitchers.

"Oh I finally got it!" the server barked dramatically. "I finally know where I recognize you from," she said to me. "It's been eating me up all night. It's just that you look so much different but I'm sure I've seen you over at that vamp bar in Shreveport. You work there right?" She disclosed this all too happily like she just found a long lost friend.

I was slightly embarrassed to have this admitted in front of my brother's friends. I haven't even told Jason or anyone for that fact that I worked there. I was afraid Jason would have a hay day if he found out. I thought about denying her accusation but she just kept rambling.

"Oh yes, it's defiantly you minus all the black clothes and heavier make-up. Wow, what a transformation. Hey that place sure is wild isn't it? Oh, excuse me I see another table who is out of beer."

And before I could say one word to refute her she was gone and I could hear the shock in JB's thoughts. He wasn't upset and didn't think low of me which I was happy for but thought I didn't belong there and he wasn't sure if he really knew me the way he thought. Renee's thoughts were awfully quiet and there was something that felt so off about them but I couldn't quiet focus on them with JB being nearer to me and with another thought that punctured my mind.

I was a little surprised to have picked up the owner of the bar's thoughts, Sam Merlotte. I could never really get a good read on him before. He was just a mix of emotions mostly. I was pretty sure Sam was a supe; I just didn't know what kind. I did get the sense that he thought I was pretty. But now I have the clear sound of him being very concerned for me working there. He thought it was too dangerous for me and that I'd get hurt or used. He had to most defiantly be a supe to hear that conversation from clear across a crowded bar. But our waitress was unusually loud.

Soon a new face entering the establishment quickly replaced the attention that was on me. I immediately recognized him as a vampire, but I'm unsure if other people saw their pale glow as I did. I could tell that others were mostly surprised to just see someone new and there was an old look about him. Even though he appeared to be in his thirties he looked like he was born a century ago by his long side burns and the way he carried himself so straight and proper.

He took a seat at a table near ours by himself. We could clearly hear him ordering a True Blood from the dark haired waitress who was a little too excited to be serving a vampire.

"Oh I'm sorry hon, we don't have any True Blood yet. It's on order but won't be here till next week. We don't get many vamps around these parts."

"That is fine, I will have a house red then."

"Sure thing hon." When she retrieved his wine I saw her bend down to whisper something into his ear. I couldn't hear what she said but I could hear her thoughts. She was inviting him to bite her later outside.

He looked quiet civil as he responded, "that won't be necessary." She looked a little hurt but quickly recovered and told him he knew where to find her if he changed his mind or needed anything else.

The stranger then turned to face me, which resulted in my face turning bright red. I had been staring and I didn't even realize. I quickly turned away to continue the conversation with JB that I haven't been listening too.

I didn't stay much longer. My head was pulsating and I craved to relax in a warm bath and with a good book. As I reached my rental car, which I'd soon have to replace with something more permanent I was spooked by an unexpected voice.

"Excuse me," I turned to find the stranger from the bar addressing me. My hand was already in my purse reaching for my keys when he called out to me. I quickly pushed the keys a side in my purse to latch onto the silver chain just in case he was looking for trouble.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Stackhouse would you?"

"Why yes I am?" Who the hell was this guy? How did he know me? Was he working for Warlow? Shit, I really need the upper hand of finding him before he finds me. Please let him not being working for Warlow.

"My name is Bill Compton," he said as he approached closer to me. I was backed up against my car and noticed the parking lot was empty of people. "I believe we are neighbors. I just moved back into my ancestral home which is next to the old cemetery."

"Oh, the old Compton house. I know it. I had heard Thomas Compton had passed some years ago and it had just been sitting there empty since."

"Yes, Thomas was a great grandchild of mine."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

"It is okay, to be honest I didn't know Thomas. I've seen him once at a distance when he was a child. But that is all."

"Oh," was all I could respond with. We stood there for an awkward moment; I was wondering what else he could want.

"I just wanted to introduce myself since I am new to town and we are each other's only neighbors."

"Oh, yes, well welcome to Bon Temps."

I then noticed a pounding pressure against my head. He was trying to glamour me. I've encountered this slightly at Fangtasia but I have been able to play it off with distractions in the bar. Luckily glamour didn't work on me, but I'd prefer to keep that to myself. It wasn't something that would automatically make me a target to vampires if they found out. But they would be set off by the fact that it was odd and there must be something other about.

I quickly turned my body away and muttered that I had to go. I zoomed home and I'm only slightly embarrassed to admit that I ran from my car into the house in case Bill was near by and waiting.

A week had gone by since I started work at Fangtasia. Later this evening I would be finding out whether I was going to be able to stay on. I've found no new information during my time here, but I wasn't about to give up just yet.

I was hopeful for being able to stay on at Fangtasia, but anxious just the same. If he wanted to let me go how would I ever find Warlow? The thought worried me so much I decided to step out of my comfort zone and do some snooping just in case this would be my last night here.

I came into work earlier to see if my pathetic plan would get me anywhere. Ginger was busy setting up the bar.

"Sookie I was expecting you so soon. What are doing here?" Ginger asked well taking all the chairs down from the tables.

"Oh I just was in Shreveport and I really needed the extra time to take a shower and get ready before work, but I didn't want to head all the way back to Bon Temps. I hope you don't mind that I do that now." I had my bag of work clothes with me and started to back my way to the locker room.

"Of course not hon, that's what it's there for."

In the locker room I set my bag down I pulled out my towel to hang next to the shower and I turned the water on. My goal was to break into Eric's office and raid it for any useful information. I wasn't sure if I was making the stupidest mistake of my life right now. Eric is not somebody you fuck with. But I can't just ask him for this information. I don't know if he's on Warlow's side. The way I look at it, a vampire is usually more likely to side with another vampire.

My obstacle would be to retrieve the keys to Eric's office since he keeps it locked when he's not there. I saw once in Ginger's mind that there is an extra set of keys for Eric's office that is hidden in Pam's office. Pam's office is also locked, but luckily Ginger has a spare set of keys for her office. And Ginger usually kept her string of keys in her locker when she didn't want to have to carry them on her. And of course her locker was locked with a number combo.

What a stupid maze I was going to have to go through. I had made sure to pick the numbers out of her mind as soon as I had discovered the key maze.

42 06 90. The lock popped open. Her locker was a mess of clothes, food wrappers, make-up and pill bottles. But luckily she kept the big ring of keys hung openly on a hook. I grabbed them and stealthy made my way through the hall to open Pam's office.

Her office was much smaller than Eric's, but much more decorated as well. The wall was a mature plum color and the paintings that hung were of figure drawings of nude females. Very tastefully done I thought. I lifted up a small statue of a pair of breasts to reveal a small key hidden there. Ginger wasn't actually supposed to know it was there. She had come across it by accident when she had knocked down the statue during a sexual affair with Pam on her desk.

I grabbed the key and unlocked Eric's office. Before entering I passed to mentally check in on Ginger. She was still in the bar, now she was slicing limes and thinking about her and Long Shadow's affair. She kept feeling like she was missing something from their time together. I could feel the holes there. Long Shadow had been glamouring her. I scowled at the thought. Glamouring had to be the cruelest power vampire's possessed.

Your mind should be the one thing that no one else can touch or alter. Of course I can touch their minds in the sense that I can hear them, but I can't change them. And I know I shouldn't be able to no matter how much I wish I could sometimes.

But there was no time to dwell on Ginger's problems when I had huge problems of my own. I needed to rummage through Eric's things before Ginger noticed and before the sun went down. I also had to make sure he didn't notice anything out of place.

I was sure the computer was going to be password protected so I decided to start with the filling cabinets since I could be spending the whole evening trying to figure out his password.

Most of the papers appeared to just be paperwork for the bar. I flied through more cabinets. Damnit damnit damnit. There was nothing on vampires in those drawers. They were all numbers, receipts, and contracts.

I decided to at least give the papers a little more of an in depth look before completely passing them off. And I came across some interesting information. There was at least $60,000 missing from the bar.

Because I was used to looking at paperwork for previous jobs and for Mr. C, I was able to scan through them quickly enough to make the assumption that somebody had to be stealing the money. Most likely somebody that worked here and had access to the accounts. I quickly wandered if Pam would do something like that. It seemed she had access to everything and she had the most expensive taste in footwear I had ever seen.

Again I didn't have time to dwell on Eric's problems, just like I didn't have time to dwell on Gingers.

I sat down on the computer and went to turn it on. The screen for the password turns on. I press the button for the password hint. Nothing is there. Of course Eric wouldn't leave me any hints.

I put in anything that I can think of: Viking, Thor, Valhalla, blood, pillage, and so on. Who was I kidding thinking I could break into an one thousand year old vampire's computer?

I started opening the drawers to his desk to see what I could find there. There were pens and boring office supplies, I found some mail that had already been opened and looked through them. There were bills, credit card offers, and a thank you card for a $5,000 donation to the Shreveport women's shelter. That made me pause for a moment. How … unexpected.

It actually started making me feel a little bad breaking into his office like a criminal. Over this past week Eric had began to grow on me. He was still terribly frightening and appeared to be a sex addict, but he was fair to his employees, he had a surprising sense of humor, and he was giving me a chance working here and here I was invading his space.

I closed the drawer and made sure everything was as I had found it. I left Eric's office and locked his door. I then went to place his key under the boob statue and then locked Pam's door. I hung the large key ring back onto the hook in Ginger's locker and jumped into the shower just to get my hair wet.

Later that evening I was sitting in the office I just ransacked waiting to hear from Eric whether I still had a job.

I've done pretty well here; I was able to spot any underage drinkers no matter how good their fake IDs were due to my telepathy. I was also able to stop a few brawls and one raid before they occurred without giving away my secret. Though I did end up breaking a few glasses in the process.

I started biting my nails, a bad habit I haven't done since I was little. I was anxious that he would discover what a sneak I was. I spoke to him about my loyalty, yet I haven't given it to him yet.

Eric entered the room and looked enticing as ever in his black V-neck and dark slacks. He had a way of taking over a room with his presence that I greatly admired.

"After reviewing your work this week Ms. Stackhouse I decided that you can have the permanent position if you still want it."

I exhaled deeply not realizing that I was holding my breath. "Yes, thank you," I beamed with a wide smile. Eric seemed to take that in and smile a little back at me. He looked pleased at my happiness.

"You've done well this week. I'd still like you to know a position as a dancer will always be available." I glared and shook my head to let him know that was out of the question. "Alright here is some paperwork for you to fill out."

Eric handed me a small stack of papers that included a W2 form. I started filling them out and noticed that Eric did not leave; instead he went to work on some papers as well. We sat there quietly doing our work and I enjoyed the silence of it, even if the music was pounding just on the other side of the doors.

I was almost done when Pam entered. "Compton is here to see you."

"He doesn't have an appointment. What does he want?" Eric snapped a bit, looking agitated.

"Here's here about adding all the vampire's in area 5 into the Queen's Database."

"Fine, send him in." Eric didn't stop what he was doing and gave little recognition to Bill's presence as he entered the room.

"Sheriff," Bill called politely to Eric. Then he noticed me as I turned to face the door, "Sookie?"

"Hi Bill."

"You two have been acquainted?" Eric asked questionably. He didn't seem terribly pleased at the news.

"We're neighbors," I answered.

Eric looked angry and stood and turned to face Bill, "You did not check in with me about a permanent residence here. You said you were visiting with the Deville Nest in Shreveport."

Bill looked a little frighten, like he just got caught taking a cookie when he was told not to. "I was staying at the Deville Nest while I was looking into repairing my ancestral home in Bon Temps. I was going to inform you tonight of my change in residence."

The tension in the air was thick so I took it as my cue to leave. I handed him my paperwork and got back to work.

I wasn't at my best work that evening. I was too distracted with the new information I had just acquired to focus on serving drinks. Bill was creating a database filled with vampires. This was it. It's exactly what I've been looking for. My trip through Eric's office may have been a dud, but this database had a really good chance of Warlow's where abouts.

An hour later Bill existed Eric's office and instead of leaving, took a seat in my section.

I decided to put on my charm for him; I'd have to be on friendly terms if I was going to get close enough to hack into his database. "Hi Bill, what can I get for you?" I put on a bright smile.

"O negative please." Not very many vampires said please and I smiled a little brighter for him.

"Here you are," I said placing his drink gently on the table.

Before I left Bill stopped me, "Sookie I was wondering if I could call on you sometime?"

"Call on me?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, on a date."

"Ohh," I said in surprise. This was going to be easier than I thought, "Sure that would be great." Inwardly I wasn't attracted to Bill, shit I didn't even know him at all, but it was a damn good idea to get close to him.

At that moment I saw Eric walk passed us to sit on his throne. He was starring at us and he really didn't look happy.

_Okay so I had to laugh when I read someone comment about how they were happy this story didn't have Bill in it, because I already started writing the next chapter with Bill in it. I'm not a huge Bill fan and don't worry I'm not going to have them together together. I just felt that Bill was really important for the plot and I had to include him, mostly for his database. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to apologize now if I'm putting these out there without giving myself enough time to really think about my words and where everything is going. I just had the urge to write a lot the past few days and wanted to update. I'll admit I don't know where the whole story is going. There are some certain plot points I really want to hit, but I don't know how I'm going to end this thing yet. So I'm hoping I'm not going to write something that will come to bite me in the butt later with how it should end._

_This chapter isn't really long but it's some good Eric and Sookie time. So I hope that makes up for it._

Ch. 5

It was my evening off, Gran was at a meeting for the Glorious Dead Group she was involved in and I was home enjoying a game of chess against myself. I used to play chess against Mr. C. It was the only game we played together. Mr. C wasn't a very nurturing and fun filled godfather and guardian growing up. He was a demon lawyer and like most demon lawyers he was very straight and logical. There was no use in jokes or useless chitchat for him.

It didn't mean he didn't care for me. He did, he just didn't express it with hugs and laughter like gran had. Regardless I found myself missing him. I had been with him for the past 15 years; it felt so strange to be without him. But this playing chess helped me feel like he was here. I would imagine the moves he might make as I passed the pieces over the board.

All of a sudden there was a large banging noise against the door. I ran to the door since it sounded urgent to discover a very pissed off looking Jason.

"What the HELL are you doing working at some fanger bar?" He shouted. "Are you fucking crazy Sookie or are you just a stupid fangbanger now?"

"Jason, you mind your manners," I chided. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I took that job to help you. You big doofus."

"You're helping me alright," he said waving his hands theatrically in the air, "helping me get a reputation as Bon Temp's biggest fangbanger's brother."

"I am not a fangbanger!" I yelled back.

"Well you sure do dress like one when you're there!"

"What? Were you at Fangtasia? What were you doing at Fangtasia?" I snapped.

Jason didn't answer, but he didn't have to. I saw in his mind that he was there with a brunette named Amy. They were there to find V. He saw me flirt with Bill as he was about to leave. He was angry but couldn't stay because Amy was dragging him out the back.

"V Jason?" I hissed in a low voice. "You're yelling at me for getting a job to try to help get your ass out of jail and you're doing V. You're fucking pathetic Jason, you're going to end up dead."

His mood was angry before but only got more mean and defensive now. I was surprised when he pushed me up against the outside of the house. This wasn't like Jason, I never knew him as a violent person. But then again I hadn't seen much of him in a long time. Did I really know him at all?

He held one hand close to my neck pinning me against the wall well threatening me with the other, " You don't fucking know me Sook, don't you ever EVER say anything like that to me."

And suddenly Jason's grip was gone and he was feet away from me, cowering on the ground. I looked up and saw Eric between us. My hand went to my neck to rub where Jason had pushed me.

"Don't you ever say anything like that or touch her again," Eric warned in a very deep and threatening voice.

"Is this one of your vamps?" Jason ignored Eric and got up with just as much anger in his actions.

"I warned you, don't make me rip out your tonge for you to learn your lesson," Eric cautioned stepping closer to Jason. Jason not willing to back down started approaching Eric in a way I've seen him approach Bradley Crenshaw before he punched him in the face. He may have been able to win the fight against Bradley, but there was no way in hell he'd survive in a fight against Eric.

I ran to step in between them desperate to save my idiot brother. I was successful in pushing him out of the way before he could do something he would really regret. But unfortunately for me I lost my balance in the act. I twisted sharply on my foot and started falling down the porch steps. A large hand caught me before I can hit the ground.

Eric lifted me up and I hung on to him for fear of toppling over again.

"Jason, I think it's best that you leave." I warned with a shakey voice. Jason got up and muttered some profanities under his breath as he got into his pick-up and drove off.

"This is the brother you are trying to save?" Eric asked me.

"Unfortunately yes, he's the only one I have."

Eric looked me over, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really … surprised. That isn't how I remember Jason. He isn't usually like that." Then I thought of the V, I had heard it could act like a steroid. If you got to the point where you became addicted you could get outbursts of anger. I had hoped Eric didn't hear that part of the conversation. As much as Jason was being an ass I still didn't want him hurt or in trouble for doing V.

"Are you so sure that he is not the Bon Temps strangler?" he said eyeing my neck.

"Yes, completely. I can't really explain it, but I know without a shadow of a doubt it's not him." I noticed I was still clinging to Eric's arm and went to move away from him. I regretted it as soon as I did though because a sharp pain went through my foot. I yelped at the feeling and Eric grabbed onto me to take the pressure off my foot.

"I think I twisted it a little."

"Would you like me to take you to a hospital?" Eric asked with concern lacing his voice.

"No I don't think that will be necessary. They'll probably just tell me to stay off it and put some ice or something on it. I don't need to go all the way there to figure that out." Truth be told, I didn't like going to the doctors, hospitals really creeped me out.

Then without warning Eric picked me up bridal style. "Invite me in," he demanded. I had heard about vampires needing to be invited in. Since Eric didn't seem to be a danger to me out here I didn't see what difference that would make if I invited him in. So I did.

He placed me down on the couch and then examined my ankle. "I believe you are correct. It doesn't look badly damaged, but you should stay off of it. You should take the week off."

"A week Eric? Isn't that a long time? I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It will be worse tomorrow. Do not worry you have paid sick days, you won't be missing any money."

"Oh," was once again my pathetic reply. I realized I felt bummed about not being able to see Eric all week. It was a weird feeling, one that I wasn't used to.

Eric then left the room but quickly returned with a bag of ice and a hand towel. He gently lifted my ankle up with him as he took a seat on the couch and set my foot in his lap. He placed the bag of ice on top of it and I was entranced at the oddity of a vampire nursing his barmaid with such … humaneness.

"Who are you playing?" Eric asked.

"Excuse me?" I was completely confused as to what he was refereeing to.

"The game," Eric pointed to the chess table. "Whom are you playing against?"

"Oh, just myself. I don't have anybody else around that knows how to play. I used to play against my godfather. But he's in Texas still."

"You can play against me," Eric replied.

I looked at him and he looked sincere in his suggestion. "Okay," I answered. I started to set the pieces back up to their beginning places. I volunteered myself to go first. I had to figure an one thousand year old vampire was pretty excellent at strategy games and I could use the advantage of the first move.

Eric moved his piece and asked, "Have you found anything new about the murders?"

"No, unfortunately there isn't much more information to go off of."

I thought carefully about my next move, Eric on the other hand didn't seem to need any time to think when it was his turn to move a piece. "And are you still under the impression that the killer is targeting fangbangers?"

"Yes, I believe so. I could be wrong, but that part just feels right to me."

"You're not psychic now are you?" Eric jeered.

"What? No." I answered a little surprised and flustered at the dangerously close accusation.

"There is something different about you Sookie." He leaned in and took a deep sniff of the air around me. "What are you?"

"I'm a server remember? You hired me." I smirked.

"You," he said in all seriousness, "are a great many mysteries and I plan on unraveling them all."

I gulped at the promise. I was sure he was able to also.

"You should be careful," he continued. I looked at him questionably. "If the killer is still out there and targeting fangbangers, you should be careful. It sounds like you have a new reputation in town."

"Oh," I gasped realizing the danger I was now in. My cheeks also turned red at another thought, "I'm not you know."

"A fangbanger?" Eric asked, "I know." Eric jumped my knight.

"Damnit." I blurted. "Hey!" I said suddenly realizing something, "what are you doing over here anyways?"

Eric started laughing at me. "I was over at Compton's house to verify his new living arrangements. I heard yelling and came to investigate."

"Hmmm… that was convenient."

"Yes it was."

"Yes!" I shouted as I found a move to jump Eric's bishop and put me in a good spot for future moves.

Eric smirked, "Is it true? Are you going on a date with him?"

"Who? Bill?" I wasn't so interested in talking about Bill as I was in the game.

"Yes, Bill." Eric said a bit more flatly.

"Is that a problem? You never said anything about dating customers. I see the other servers with vampires all the time."

Eric sighed, "No it isn't against any rules. Well it does go against the rules of taste though. I'm surprised you accepted, you can do better than him."

"Ha," I snorted at the implication.

"What is so funny?" Eric asked.

"I don't see how I could do better than him when I never have before." Eric gave me a queer look and I continued, "Sure men hit on me all the time. But I don't get many asking me on proper dates."

"And is that what you want?" Eric inquired, he seemed very interested in my reply.

"Well, sure. I've never been on a real date before. It would be nice."

"I have a very hard time believing you have never been on a date before Sookie. Why would that be? Have you just been surrounded by blind men your whole life?"

"I've been surrounded by assholes my whole life. They just want me to put out. They don't look at me like a person, just as a way to get off." I sighed taking a deep breath thinking about my sex life or lack there of. "It's not even that I expect that I have to be in love with them or anything. I've grown to realize love can be a very un-realistic concept. I just want there to at least be respect."

My gaze had been so intent on the chess pieces that I forced my eyes to look up at Eric. He looked to be really taking in what I was saying. I couldn't believe I was getting this personal with my boss. I'm sure he really doesn't want to stay here and listen to me complain about relationships.

"I respect you." Then Eric moved a strand of hair behind my ear in the gentle gesture and started moving in closer to me. His mouth was nearing mine and I froze. I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't let him kiss me, that this couldn't lead anywhere good. But I couldn't bring myself to stop him; I didn't want to stop him.

Our lips met like magnets and I couldn't tear myself away after that touch. His lips were just the perfect balance of strong and soft. The kiss started as unbearably sweet but began to promise something more. I could feel the passion begin to build as Eric kneaded his hands tightly through my hair. I knew that this could easily escalate to a dangerous degree as I felt a fire within me begin to rise.

Then it was like someone poured a bucket of water distinguishing my flame. My senses quickly returned at the sound of a car pulling into the drive way and a door slamming shut. Gran.

I tore myself away from Eric and I'm sure he heard my gran approaching the house as well and he let me go. I quickly combed my hair neatly and looked nervously towards the door, not wanting to make eye contact with Eric.

"Those girls sure do know how to plan a trip. It should be fantastic, we're going to go to Missisippi for the … Oh!" Gran stopped her conversation when she noticed that I was not alone. "I didn't know you were having guest over dear."

"Gran this is my boss, Eric Northman. Eric this is my gran." I stammered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse." Eric was putting on the charm for her and my gran was just eating it up.

Gran was smiling and said pleasant things to Eric, in fact if I didn't know better I would say she was flirting with him. That is until she noticed my ankle.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" She made her way towards me to further inspect my injury.

"Oh I just twisted my ankle on the porch steps. I was just being clumsy, I'll be okay."

"Well it looks like Sookie is in good hands," Eric voiced, "I'll be on my way. Good night Mrs. Stackhouse, Sookie."

I looked at our unfinished chess game with a little angst that didn't go undetected by Eric.

"We'll finish our game another time." I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about chess.


End file.
